The Things We Do
by cerberus angel
Summary: "She must be a very special friend if she somehow roped you into dressing like a skeleton in broad daylight." For julyisfree's prompt: You look ridiculous.


AN: This is for julyisfree's prompt: You look ridiculous. I couldn't resist writing for this. The scenario would not leave my head. This is AU for it takes place in The Protector universe a few months after The Ties That Bind Us. I hope you enjoy this! =)

**Disclaimer**: I hate writing these things for it reminds me of what I don't and will never own. *sigh* I don't own Heroes.

"You made it just in time." Noah said as he opened the door and tried to finish buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. "Sorry for calling you in last minute."

"It's fine. I already had made plans to come here."

"Sandra told me about them." He had yet to look at his guest as he finished fixing his shirt. "Thanks for doing this."

"If it has anything to do with Claire and Lyle it's my pleasure."

Come in…" Noah's voice trailed off as he finally looked at Sylar. "What did you do?" His entire face and neck was covered in white paint except for the area surrounding his eyes that was painted black. A thin black line was drawn at the corners of his lips with small vertical lines on top of it giving the illusion of stitches. The design reminded him of the patterns Sandra had been drawing on Claire's face, neck, and arms. He was dressed in a black suit that had both vertical and horizontal white lines, black gloves that had skeletal imprint on them, and what appeared to be a huge spiky looking bow that had the same patterns as the suit and covered almost the expanse of his shoulders.

"It's a costume."

"I know that." Noah replied grabbing the camera Sandra had been using earlier to take photos of Claire and Lyle in their costumes.

"And?"

"You—" He began.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look—" Trying to angle the camera and not draw attention to it.

"Don't say it."

"Ridiculous." He snapped the picture without the flash.

"You're just jealous." Sylar shoved passed Noah. "What do you think?" He asked Sandra who had just came out the kitchen.

"You have outdone yourself!" She exclaimed taking in the attention to detail of the paint he wore on his face before looking at his outfit. "Claire is going to love it!"

"Sylo!" Two-year Lyle ran to Sylar wearing what appeared to be a white cloak with a small red string tied in a loose knot around his neck to keep it from falling. The hood he wore had long strips of white cloth that seemed to resemble dog ears. The area around his eyes was painted black and on his nose was painted a jack-o-lantern.

"Oh Zero!" Sylar scooped him into his arms.

"Claire!" Sandra called from down the stairs. "Sylar is here!"

Sylar didn't have to wait long before Claire appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked adorable in her costume that consisted of multiple different designs of cloth stitched together forming a dress. She had the similar design of stitches on her lips like he did. Stitches were drawn on around her neck resembling that of a choker. There was another set crossing that graced the top of her chest close to her neck and each of her arms had a roll of them.

Claire ran down the stairs smiling at him. "What do you think?" She asked twirling around.

"I think you look stunning." He answered before taking his turn in twirling around to show her his costume. "What do you think?"

"Not so bad."

"Really Claire?"

"Okay if you must know, you look amazing."

"I thought so to when I looked in the mirror." He winked causing Claire to chuckle.

"What are the three of you supposed to be?" Noah asked smirking at the sight they made.

Sylar turned to him looking dead serious. "You did not just ask that."

"Oh dad." Claire looked at him disappointed.

He looked at Sandra to see her shake her head and when she didn't help to elaborate he turned to Lyle who chuckled. "Funny daddy."

"Yes he is." Sandra teased. "This is what you get for missing out on family movie night."

"I was called in to work last minute."

"You could have said no." Claire piped in.

Sylar knew that it was an assignment Bennet could have not avoided, but decided to poke fun at him for making fun of his costume and for taking a picture. "Don't worry Claire he has until next Halloween to watch the movie. Then he can be Oogie Boogie for next year."

Noah looked between a gasping wide-eyed Claire, who was trying hard not to laugh and a smiling Sylar, but it was his wife's snort that has his undivided attention.

"Oogie Boogie! Oogie Boogie!" Lyle began to chant, while bouncing in Sylar's arms.

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Noah whispered to Sandra when she came to stand beside him and rubbed circles on his back.

"It's no one important."

"Come on Sandra, be honest with the man." Sylar smirked. "He's one of the main characters."

Noah narrowed his eyes on Sylar.

"Boys." Sandra raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Behave."

"He started it."

"And you're supposed to be the grown up."

"You're not that much younger than I am."

"Key word is younger."

Sandra tried not to chuckle at their antics not wanting to encourage their behavior. "Noah, you have a flight to catch in less than an hour." She glanced at Sylar. "Do you mind waiting until I come back or do you want to go on ahead with Claire and Lyle and I'll catch up with you once I get back?"

Sylar checked the time on his watch to see it was passed five. "We'll head out at 6:30. That gives you a little over an hour to get back and if you don't make it in time we won't be too far ahead."

"That sounds perfect." She grabbed her purse and turned to her husband. "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Sandra." Sylar called out.

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing your Mrs. Clause outfit?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My Mr. Clause won't be here."

Sylar glared at Noah. "You will definitely be Oogie Boogie next year."

"Oogie Boogie! Oogie Boogie!"

This time Claire burst out laughing as her little brother continued to chant.

Noah was at a loss of what to say or do. It seemed like Sylar turned his children against him. This meant war.

If Sylar hadn't been chuckling with Claire and Lyle then he would have noticed the evil glint in Noah's eyes that promised this was far from over. "Alright that's enough, go say bye to your dad." He set Lyle on his feet.

Lyle tried to run, but ended up stumbling toward Noah in his Zero costume and wrapped his arms around his father's legs holding on for dear life. "Bye daddy!"

"See you later buddy." Noah lifted him into his arms and held him tight for a moment before placing a brief kiss on his temple and putting him back down.

Claire followed her younger brother's example. Noah wrapped his arms around her holding her close and kissed the top of her head. "The both of you are to listen to Sylar no matter what."

"We know." Claire responded, while Lyle nodded smiling.

Noah met Sylar's gaze. No words had to be exchange for the message to get across. His children's safety was in his hands.

The corners of Sylar's lip curving the slightest bit was the only indication he gave that showed Noah he got the message. His eyes promised pain to any who would dare lay a hand on Claire or Lyle under his watch.

Sandra watched the silent exchange between both men fascinated. After years of seeing it happen one would think she would get used to it, but the wordless exchange had yet to cease to amaze her. She slightly envied the camaraderie between them, hoping that one day she may find that with a friend as well.

"Let's go."

Noah's voice broke through Sandra's thoughts. She nodded and headed toward the door.

The last thing Noah heard as Sandra and him walked out the house was Sylar asking Claire.

"You ready to be the Sally to my Jack?"

"Always!"

Noah didn't even have to look to know they were both grinning at each other. "Sandra, what movie are Sylar and the kids portraying for Halloween?" He asked as he got in the car.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas."

Noah made a mental note to watch the movie the moment he has time off.

* * *

The next day Sylar's cell phone rang just as he was about to enter the terminal. "Hello." He answered without looking at the collar id.

"Sylar."

"Angela…?" He really needed to start looking at his collar id before answering.

"Why do you sound so surprise?"

He could hear the amusement in her voice. "It's not every day you call out of the blue."

"I should really remedy that."

"You can start by buying me lunch."

"That will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?" Sylar asked curiously. His flight would land in JFK at 11.

"You're flight will be delayed."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sylar looked toward the screen with the time for the flights just in time to see the timing of his flight changed to delay. "If you called me just to warn me about this then you have horrible timing."

"I was going to call you last night to tell you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you might have been busy."

There was a small pause and Sylar could swear he heard the smile forming on her lips.

"And I was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I received the most interesting photo through mail today."

"In the morning?"

"Thompson came to drop it off, but not before telling me that it was of the utter most importance for me to see it."

"I highly doubt those were his words."

"And I did," Angela continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "At first I didn't realize who the man in the photo was with all the makeup on."

Sylar groaned knowing where this was going.

"But upon closer inspection I realized that it was you. What in the world could have possessed you to dress in such a way?"

"I can explain."

"Please do."

"I was doing it for someone I cared about."

"Dressing like a skeleton?"

"She watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and wanted to dress like Sally for Halloween."

"She? Who is this girl you speak of?"

"A friend."

"She must be a very special friend if she somehow roped you into dressing like a skeleton in broad daylight."

"I'm not going to go there with you."

"You must introduce me to her."

"No."

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that."

"Why would you even want to meet her?"

"So she is someone of importance to you."

"I did not say that."

"Nor did you deny it."

"…Angela…"

"Don't you use that tone with me Gabriel Sylar Gray."

"Why would you want to meet her?" He asked going back to the question she had yet to answer.

"Because I want to know if she is worthy of you." Angela answered simply and straight forward.

Sylar remained silent for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know whether to be flattered or worried."

"A bit both would suffice."

"That does not ease my conscience one bit." He smirked. "I'll just have to make sure you don't meet her."

"Something tells me you won't have a choice in that matter."

"Another one of your dreams?"

"Perhaps…I hope you're in the mood for Italian tomorrow."

"I'm not picky."

"There's one more thing I want you to know before you arrive back to New York."

"What is it?"

"I asked Thompson to buy me a frame for your photo. I plan to keep it on my desk beside Nathan and Peter's."

"That's not funny Angela."

"It was not meant to be funny." And with that said she hung up before her words could even register in his mind.

Once said words did Sylar began to mentally curse the man responsible for this. Bennet.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors it's close to 1 am and I have to wake up in less than five hours, so my head is all over the place. Although it was small I hoped enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 2: I know I have said it before, but if you haven't checked out: julyisfree, Purple Lex, Heroesfan1, and Anei's Sylaire fics please do. They have really some amazing ones.


End file.
